


Portentous fallibilities

by angeldescendant



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crack and Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldescendant/pseuds/angeldescendant
Summary: Snapshots of what had been and what people have to live with, from the hilarious to the melancholic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing some of the stuff I posted on twitter here! Some were prompts while some were for Angst and Smut Week. Can be gen, Asheiji, Ashoreiji, Buralee, etc. Also ranges from hard angst to WTF NSFW. 
> 
> Almost all of them are just screenshots (since I lost the original texts and didn't care to save them). Be warned lmao.

**The prompt of this one is Euler's Equation.**

* * *

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/47598053072/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/33773440328/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/47598052262/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt was Yue &Eiji + ** 😝  **LMAO**

* * *

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/32708294457/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/47650938921/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/47598051032/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt was Love Confession. I imagined some banal AU asheiji featuring candy and that green-eyed monster called envy.**

* * *

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/47650937841/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/33773438298/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/32708293597/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/33773437528/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Chapter 4

 

**The prompt was Ashoreiji NSFW. Inspired by my fave Golden Kamuy moment LMFAO**

* * *

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/33773436978/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/33773436008/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/33773435578/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/33773434938/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Chapter 5

**For Smut Week Day 1. I chose Videotaping-Photography. Saved this one lmao**

* * *

 

We had a sex tape uploaded in the internet somewhere inspiringly titled ‘1 Night in Times Square.’ I saw it when I was purging my drive, sandwiched between my old photography and Sing’s graduation pictures. You called this kind of shit unsophisticated pornography, I think realcore was the term. I said it had this unflinching authenticity to it with its lack of glitz and glamor. You kept saying, the performer you were, to adjust my body at this angle to make my figure more flattering. There is that off-screen breathing, the blurry camerawork, those unpornographic interludes that made you flinch after watching them. I was afraid of what will happen if either Ibe-san or Max-san sees it. Jessica would move hell and high water to get her hands on it. You were afraid then of what my family, what my entire country would say if they found out. This made me guffaw so loudly. You really should visit Japan, I said. Check out the porn.

 

So we fucked, plain and simple. I thought I’d be conscious of it. Your silence throughout the ordeal maddened me. You were not performing but letting me come inside you with nary a whimper nor groan. It was exhilarating, then boring, banal. I thought you’d be your tough and coy self, putting on a show even just for me. Instead after you greedily kissed my mouth, said, _this will come back to haunt you._

 

I could only breathe rather wetly then as you press them, milking through my orgasm as you become a relentless wave, wearing me down as you serenaded me with repetition. I forgot when I grew tired of it and held two of your fingers instead as I answered _I know._

 

 _You do know that we’re like ghosts in this shit we’re recording_ , he pointed at the still ongoing cam. _Nothing like the shit I’ve been doing more than half of my life._

 

_I won’t make it as a pornstar won’t I?_

 

_You should stick to photography or being a wife, onii-chan. You have so many stretch marks._

 

Yes, stretch marks and sad rooms _. But this is all real, Ash. Not like those things you starred in. And with that camera, it can be something we can replay and laugh at over and over._

 

I wanted to ask why you’d agree to be recorded then. Instead you kissed me and my body again and I’d return the favour. You’d say, _In this tape we are ghosts. We are neither present nor absent, neither dead nor alive._

 

Watching this now, you were wrong. You did not come back and haunt me. You never left.

 

Then again, you were right too. I did have many stretch marks.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**For Smut Week Day 2. I chose Toys LMAOOO**

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/47650941131/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. Chapter 7

**For Smut Week Day 3. I chose Gun Play-Knife Play but tbh I wanted to do Ash vs Eiji so lmao**

* * *

The lights are bright and make our heads appear ablaze. It’s the final match and the announcers’ mouths sound like radio silence. Your green eyes are flecked with gold, bruised neck, open wounds, slashed robes. The Smith & Wesson tailor-fits the pads of your slender fingers. There is blood in your mouth. I only needed ten minutes to pin you down and drown you in saliva and hollow promises. You have broken my spear and my blade is running through your chest, separating flesh from fabric, mingling blood and sweat and something else.

 

The camera pans out and I am cradling your head close to my chest and lick your drying tears. The moonlight pools underneath as I turn on the shower and there is white noise. I take off your ruined shirt again and embrace you and your skin that grew thick over past lacerations. You are not breathing.

 

It’s another scene and there is only the footage of your hands again on the wrong wrists. They unzip pants and fumble through cotton and I see something else under the yellow glow of the gas lamp. There are only two people shrouded in dust and melancholy, not five. Then one. I’m biting your bottom lip and you ravage my nipple. You end up miscalculating though and bite at my heart.

 

There is a knife this time glinting against the crepuscular sheen of your golden mane before another knife slashes an enemy’s neck. You scream until you tire. There are no helicopters. No police cars. Instead, I dress your wounds and end up opening the stitches again as we tear at each other until dawn. Your tongue tastes like want, like shameless want. 

 

 _The minutes don’t stop_ , I keep telling you before the wounds burst again and we collide like crash test cars again. You knew it isn’t going to be okay and you say this to me before I press replay. You apologize for the blood and the grime and then looked behind the window pane. _Look,_ I point out. _The clouds at night are high._ You’ve forgotten they do. We fall asleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Was supposed to upload my Angst week stuff but after much deliberating they were better to be seen on twitter due to their format. Day 3 is something more akin to a drabble though. The prompt was tears/photographs. This is also the fave post I did on the fly. Based on my own follies ahaha**

* * *

_From E to A - A PM_

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/40684807143/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/33773877198/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/40684806473/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144008481@N08/46735700745/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
